


As You Wish

by Eustacia Vye (eustaciavye)



Category: Inception (2010)
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-09-13
Updated: 2010-09-13
Packaged: 2017-10-11 19:29:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 592
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/116101
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eustaciavye/pseuds/Eustacia%20Vye
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What do you mean you have never seen <i>The Princess Bride?</i></p><p>Written for the inception_kink meme prompt in round 6: <a href="http://community.livejournal.com/inception_kink/9327.html?thread=16681327#t16681327">Movie night in. All together on one couch. Preferably Ariadne in the middle.</a></p>
            </blockquote>





	As You Wish

"What's this one about?" Ariadne asked, rifling through Arthur's DVD collection one evening.

Eames plucked the case from her hands. _"The Princess Bride."_ He gave her a sidelong glance. "You have never seen this?"

"Nope. My parents never believed in TV. I had to read a lot as a kid."

Arthur came into the living room with the bowl of popcorn he had finished making. "So what movie are we watching tonight?"

Eames waved around the DVD. "She's never seen this. We should watch it tonight and save _Resident Evil_ for another night."

Arthur glanced at Ariadne. "What do you mean you have never seen _The Princess Bride?"_

Ariade laughed. "I've just never seen it. My parents were anti-TV and big on reading and mythology and all that. I mean come on, my name is _Ariadne."_

"I love your name!" Arthur cried, sitting in his usual spot on the couch. He pulled her down next to him.

"It rolls off the tongue so pleasantly," Eames added, setting up the DVD player. He settled in on Ariadne's other side, his own usual spot on the couch. Ariadne settled the large bowl of popcorn on her lap and giggled as Eames rolled that tongue of his along his lower lip playfully.

Arthur threw a piece of popcorn at Eames' head as the movie started. "Shut up, Eames. It's starting."

Eames threw a piece back at Arthur. He started to keep up a running commentary on Buttercup's clothing, stressing its attributes on her slender frame. "Look at that arse!" he told Ariadne, pointing at Westley in his peasant garb. "Delicious. I could totally grab those hips and make him moan our names..."

"It's a _movie!"_ Arthur snapped, tossing another piece of popcorn at Eames' head. "Shut up!"

"Jealous, darling?" Eames taunted. Ariadne shushed him and shoved popcorn into her mouth, entranced with the movie. "You're just lucky our girl needs to see this."

Ariadne was hooked by the time Buttercup was abducted, and she held her breath as the Dread Pirate Roberts battled each one of them to reach her. When there was the reveal scene, Ariadne squealed and turned to Arthur and Eames. "This is great! They're together again!"

"There's still more movie, love," Eames pointed out. He popped a piece of the popcorn into her mouth. "I think he's even more dashing as the Dread Pirate Roberts. I've always enjoyed topping a confident man," he added, giving Ariadne a nudge. Arthur threw more popcorn at him, and he merely laughed as Ariadne shushed him.

She started crying during the torture scene, and looked at Arthur. "It gets better, doesn't it? Doesn't it?"

He reached over and brushed the tears from her eyes. He kissed her cheek gently. "I promise you, this isn't a movie that's going to depress you." He held onto her hand tightly and Eames slung an arm around her shoulders in silent support. She gasped when Westley moved, and laughed at the ruse that helped them gain entrance into the castle. She threw popcorn at the screen at the end, when Prince Humperdink was left alive. She gave a kiss on each cheek and smiled at the end of the movie. "So? Not depressing, right?"

"Definitely not depressing." She looked at the bowl, which had just a few tiny pieces of popcorn left. "Can I have the last of it?"

"As you wish," Eames said, leaning down so that his breath was warm by her ear.

Ariadne laughed and both of the men smiled. Best movie night ever.

The End


End file.
